


10 Seconds To Breathe

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Draco x Hermione moments through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Seconds To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Seconds to Breathe
> 
> Author: vegetasbubble
> 
> Rating: PG 15+
> 
> Summary: A series of Draco x Hermione moments through the years.
> 
> Pairing: Draco x Hermione
> 
> Words: 3917
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books and their characters are the property of JK Rowling. This is a work of fan-fiction. No infringement is intended, and no money is being made from this story. I am just borrowing the puppets, but this is my stage.
> 
> Genre: Drama, Romance.
> 
> Authors Notes: Just a short series of drabbles from different situations Draco and Hermione find themselves in.

**One**  
  
Hermione found him in the hallway near the Room of Requirement and found it odd that he knew about it. He stood, with a concentrated look upon his perfect features at the wall that dare not budge. Draco was alone, which confused Hermione, as his minions seemed to be always around but she had noticed through the year that he had grown distant from his Slytherin friends.  
  
She neared him from her hiding place in the dark alcove and clicked her heels together to get his attention. His head whipped around and stared at her. "You won't get in without needing something so badly that the room realises. Your need needs to be quite great," she said, waltzing over to him and standing beside him. Draco continued to stare at her and watched in awe as she closed her eyes and a moment later, the door appeared to them. Hermione opened her eyes, smiled and stepped forward, placing her hand on the door and turning the knob.  
  
The room was full of hidden things and Hermione wondered why the room had shown them this. Draco stepped forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her back out of the room. Without a word, and without a look, he closed the door behind him, leaving her out in the hallway, wondering what on Earth he was doing inside.  
  
 **Two**  
  
Hermione was furious. Furious that Harry had been spying on Draco for months and slightly annoyed that he hadn't felt the need to tell her. She had grabbed the map, yelled in a slightly higher tone than she usually did and left the tower in a rage, watching Draco's footprints appear on the map and retreat to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
She neared the bathroom and heard Myrtle trying to calm him. Why was she doing that? Hermione wondered. Pressing her hand against the door, Hermione slowly and quietly pushed it open. Draco was standing by the sink, panting and sweating. She watched as he pulled off his sweater and threw it to the ground. Myrtle was by his side, floating gently in the air. She spotted Hermione and hissed, "You again!" Draco quickly turned and spotted Hermione. She watched as he reached for his wand. Standing tall and using all the Gryffindor courage she could muster, Hermione made her way over towards him.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked him, as she neared him and watched as he gripped his wand tightly. She reached a small hand towards his and watched, with amazed eyes, as he allowed her to touch him. She touched his hand and gently took the stick of wood from between his fingers. Pocketing the wand, Hermione looked up at him with caring eyes. "Malfoy?"  
  
He wanted to sneer at her, she could tell, but his eyes were heavy from sleepless nights and she realised he didn't have the energy to attack her. Taking his hand again, she slowly led him over to the windowsill and made him sit on the ledge. He held his head in his hands and groaned, a sound that made Hermione worry.  
  
"You can talk to me, Malfoy," she whispered, touching his shoulder. He shook his head and eyed her, as if begging, pleading with her to drop the subject. She nodded, afraid to push anymore and turned to look at the door. "I should go. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." With one last look, Hermione turned and walked out of the bathroom, wondering if he would be okay, or if her short conversation with him had made it worse.  
  
 **Three**  
  
It was after dark, when most students were in bed, that Hermione snuck out using Harry's invisibility cloak and made her way to the Hospital Wing. Hermione had been furious when she found out that Harry had followed her and had attacked Draco in the bathroom – even using an unknown spell against him. Harry had returned to the Tower with McGonagall who had reprimanded him in front of their house and after the Professor left, while the others congratulated and applauded Harry, Hermione had slapped him, yelled in his face and gone to bed.  
  
The hospital wing was quiet when she entered and the only small light was by the single bed that was being used. Draco was sitting up slightly, the buttons on his white shirt undone and bandages wrapped around his middle. He was reading a letter and the look on his face was obviously unhappy. He groaned heavily, placed the letter on the bedside table and placed his head in his hands. Hermione took that instant to remove the cloak and mutter a soft, "Draco." He looked up, obviously surprised to see her there and watched as she walked over quietly and sat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry for what Harry did," she whispered, "He never should have – not even to you."  
  
"Don't pity me, Granger," he replied, "I don't deserve it." Hermione nodded, not pushing him.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she questioned after a prolonged silence.  
  
"Not so much – stings mainly. Stupid woman won't let me leave for another three days," he replied, in a hushed tone as to not awaken Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Right," Hermione replied, fidgeting with her fingers. He could tell she was nervous. The somewhat true between them, if you could even call it that, had made Draco question many things, including his current circumstance. Silently, he reached out and grasped her hand.  
  
"Thankyou," he whispered, barely audible and sounding sincere, "you're the only one to visit me." She nodded and smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand.  
  
"I should go. I don't want to be caught. Could you imagine the gossip?" Hermione said sarcastically, making Draco chuckle. She wondered if she had ever heard him chuckle. A snarky laugh was one thing but a sincere chuckle made her grin.  
  
"Course," he replied, taking his hand back and settling back on the cushions. Hermione stood and made to leave when a strong ounce of courage emerged. Gently, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. He watched her throw on the cloak and disappear from his sight.  
  
 **Four (This part includes lines from HBP)**  
  
" _You are not a murderer, Draco_ ," Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Astronomy Tower. Hermione and Harry huddled together under the invisibility cloak and listened to Dumbledore and Malfoy converse. Upon the trios arrival back from the cave, Dumbledore had ushered them into hiding beneath the cloak and Hermione had gasped when Malfoy appeared from the staircase, his wand pointing at Dumbledore.  
  
" _You know nothing about me_ ," Draco's voice began to shake, his heart pounding against his chest. " _I was the one who cursed Katie Bell, it was me who poisoned Weasley_." Hermione quietly gasped again and Harry looked at her with a confused look, wondering why she was so shocked by his confession. Dumbledore nodded calmly, causing Draco to doubt himself even more.  
  
" _I know Draco, I also know that you were just following orders_ ," Draco cautiously locked eye contact with Dumbledore, still stunned at how calm Dumbledore was.  
  
" _He'll kill me_!" Draco shouted, the panic evident in his voice. Dumbledore nodded and smiled softly at Draco. Hermione felt the tears prick at her eyes. Voldemort was cold, but she never would have imagined he would kill Draco because of this.  
  
" _We can help you Draco, come over to the good and we'll make sure you're safe until all of this is over_ ," Draco stared at Dumbledore intently. Draco hardly noticed the door swing open, he could vaguely hear voices surrounding him, the occasional pat on the back, nothing that really meant anything to him though. Harry and Hermione huddled closer together, Harry holding Hermione close and touching her for comfort, whispering, "Just stay still and quiet."  
  
" _Do it Draco_!" Draco jumped as he heard his name being said aloud, he turned to face Bellatrix, who's menacing grin was burning into him. Draco's hand shook as he tightened his grip on his wand; he focused his eyes on the ground desperately trying not to face the other death eaters. The voices in his head were continuing their argument; the confusion he felt was horrific. Hermione shivered as she watched Bellatrix whisper in Draco's ear, a whisper that should only be given by a lover or friend. She wanted to jump up and help him, help them all by killing Bellatrix herself but Harry's hold on her was to great.  
  
" _Severus, Severus please..._ " Draco jerked his head up, not even noticing that Snape had entered the room, he watched as everything began to move in slow motion, Snape raised his wand and pointed it in Dumbledore's direction.  
  
" _Avada Kedavra_!" Draco felt the spell force past him and watched with shocked eyes as Dumbledore staggered back and fell lifelessly to the ground below. Harry pulled his wand out and Hermione wanted to scream. They watched as Snape grabbed Draco's arm, pulled him down to the stairs and Bellatrix cast the dark mark into the sky. Hermione shook with a mixture of horror and disbelief. As Draco and Snape whisked past them, she wanted to reach out and grab him.  
  
Faintly, she heard Snape speak. " _Run Draco_ ," Snape ordered, Hermione watching as the boy she thought had changed followed the man who murdered Draco's only chance at peace.  
  
 **Five**  
  
Three months, three months since Snape had killed Dumbledore and three months since she had last seen Draco. After laying Dumbledore to rest, the three friends had concluded they were going to hunt down the Horocuxes to destroy him. Hermione asked for a few months to break the news to her parents. She knew that it wouldn't be easy and realised that Magic was the only way.  
  
She had researched where the safest possible place was that she could send her parents. Afternoons and nights of constant research finally led Hermione to get so fed up that she fell on her bed in frustration and covered her head with a pillow. A few minutes later, Hermione heard the soft tapping on her window and realised it was an owl. Throwing the pillow to the end of her bed, she ran to the window and opened it. A dark, regal looking owl entered the room and hooted gently. Hermione didn't recognise the owl but still removed the parchment from its leg. The owl lowered his head and Hermione smiled as she patted its head.  
  
The owl took flight and Hermione watched as it disappeared in the dark sky. Turning back inside, Hermione unravelled the scroll and gasped.  
  
Granger, I'll be at your house in an hour, Malfoy  
  
Hermione gasped and checked the time – eight o'clock – and wondered why he was coming to her house. Her parents had gone out for the night – it was their twentieth wedding anniversary – so the appearance of another wizard would go unnoticed. She wondered if she should alert Harry and Ron or the Ministry. Surely Moody and Kingsley would want to know he was coming to her house.  
  
An hour later, Hermione sat nervously on her family's couch when a soft pop sounded and she looked up to see Draco in the middle of the room. "We don't have much time," he whispered, coming towards her and taking her in his arms. "I've waited long enough for this," he uttered before lowering his face to hers and meeting their lips. Hermione at first was shocked by the contact but gave into the kiss with great force. A few minutes later the two parted and Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Granger, you need to move your family. Soon."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, shocked and confused.  
  
"The Dark Lord is targeting all the families of Muggleborn and Half-Bloods. He's ordered your parents to be killed by tomorrow night. They need to be gone." Hermione paled at his words and dropped to the couch. He sat beside her and touched her back gently. "You need to Obliviate their memories and move them somewhere safe." Hermione nodded gently. "Maybe Australia. Even that's far away for Voldemort to travel."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked in a whispered tone, "You could have let him kill them and even me."  
  
"Granger, like it or not, I have an… interest in your safety. And if that means moving your Muggle parents to Australia, then I will." Hermione nodded and heard the car pull into the drive. Draco heard to and uttered that he would be in the kitchen. She needed to do this now. Hermione welcomed her parents home and offered to get them an evening tea. The Grangers accepted and soon found themselves looking at carefully placed brochures of Australia that Hermione had placed there earlier. Walking out from the kitchen, Hermione rose her wand, tears in her eyes. Draco moved silently behind her and held onto her shoulder. "Do it," he whispered, much in the same hissed tone Bellatrix had urged him with.  
  
"Obliviate," she whispered, the magic slowly seeping into her parent's minds. Hermione watched with a heavy heart as her picture vanished from the many framed photographs of their family. Draco took her hand and pulled her upstairs, urged her to pack quickly and follow him out of the house. She took the hand her offered her and they apperated quickly to a field near the Burrow. "Thankyou," she said, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He nodded gently and kissed her again, careful not to stay to long.  
  
"I'll keep an ear out and send you messages whenever I can. Don't tell the others though, I don't want them to think I'm helping them," he said, after pulling away.  
  
"But you are. You're helping me," she replied, holding onto his shirt with both hands. He lifted his own and removed her hands, touching her hair once more before stepping back and Appearating away.  
  
 **Six**  
  
Hermione could feel Bellatrix's cold hands around her throat and the bitch had the gall to stick her wand there as well. Draco watched as his aunt held Hermione, as the Snatchers held Harry and Ron and how his father and mother stood by watching. "Draco… ever killed a Mudblood, sweet nephew?" Bellatrix drawled and Draco watched the colour in Hermione's face drain.  
  
"Leave her alone you bitch!" Weasley shouted, trying to free himself. The Weasel cared for her, it was evident but he couldn't worry about that. Not now anyway.  
  
"Drakey, darling… I have a better idea," Bella snickered, throwing Hermione towards him. He caught her in his arms and looked to his Aunt. "Take those ones down to the cells. We're going to have some fun," she cackled, as Draco eyed Hermione. Don't worry; he wanted to say through his eyes.  
  
Potter and Weasley shouted as they were thrown down in the cells and Draco watched as Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down to the ground. His twisted Aunt straddled the poor girl, and with her wand, she began to write. Hermione screamed and Draco wanted nothing more than to protect her but knew she wouldn't want him to get killed. After a few minutes of Hermione's screams, Bellatrix stood and grinned at her work. Draco snuck a look and saw the MUDBLOOD etched into her skin. He wanted to kill his Aunt there and then.  
  
In the fuss of Bellatrix being so proud of herself and Wormtail being stupid enough to listen to Potter, the prisoners were soon standing in the hall, throwing curses between themselves and the Malfoy's. Draco ran to Hermione's side and pulled her up, hissing "I'll help you, I promise," before throwing her forcefully towards the others.  
  
 **Seven**  
  
He apperated inside the Castle after the fighting started and grabbed Goyle and Blaise as soon as he found them. He ushered them towards the Room of Requirement and watched as the trio entered. Draco wished to the high heavens that Hermione would just leave. They entered the room with them and soon cornered them with wands raised. "You stupid prat," Potter hissed towards him and Draco noticed that Hermione didn't have her wand raised.  
  
"Do it Draco," hissed Goyle, "Kill them all." Draco hushed Goyle and the three began to send curse after curse at the trio. Hermione quickly found her wand in her back pocket and took cover behind a pile of treasure. A hand grabbed her and pulled her forward. She was met with the cool sensation of his lips and Hermione moaned.  
  
"Get out of here," he hissed angrily, "NOW!" He left her and soon retreated back towards her, grabbing her hand and running towards the door with Harry, Ron and Blaise on his heels. "Goyle you idiot!"  
  
Goyle had begun a fire that soon engulfed the whole room and even himself. Draco and Blaise, close enough to be considered friends, grabbed the nearest brooms they could find. Draco ordered Blaise to carry Ron and Harry with him while he pulled Hermione up and flew them out of the room. Harry and Ron ran off towards the Hall, Blaise passing out from the smoke. Hermione turned to Draco and whispered a 'Thanks' before following her friends.  
  
 **Eight**  
  
"Draco!" His mother called from across the courtyard. He stood strongly beside Hermione, their hands clasped and the whole of the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army watching them. "Draco, come here now and we will forget this nonsense," his mother preached while waving her arm at them. Draco frowned. He had made up his mind. He was not going to be a puppet anymore. He let go of Hermione's hand and took a step forward.  
  
"Ah, Draco," Voldemort said, smiling, "You have joined us."  
  
"No," Draco replied, hissing and grabbing his wand, pointing it to the other wizard, "Never." Draco watched as Voldemort's face grew grim. His favourite Malfoy, deserting him. He drew his own wand and Hermione gasped. A shot of green flew across the grounds and Draco shot his own counter towards Voldemort. He may not have been strong enough to kill the Dark Lord, but he would sure as hell try. Suddenly, another hand was on his wand, and another and another.  
  
"You don't touch him!" Hermione shouted, Harry and Ron agreeing, forcing with all their might the power from Draco's wand. Draco held his wand strong, feeling Hermione's other hand touch his side.  
  
"Stay strong, mate," Potter mentioned, grinning slightly. Draco concentrated and the beam grew stronger. Potter and Weasley and even Hermione were giving him their power, the power to defeat the Dark Lord. The wand that was in Voldemort's hand soon flipped out and Draco watched as Harry took a step forward and shouted his own spell towards the wizard. With shock and awe, and the many students and death eaters around them, everyone watched as the great and mighty Dark Lord was turned into ashes by an eighteen-year-old boy.  
  
Draco slumped on the ground, Hermione joining him at his side. "Its over," she whispered, kissing his cheeks. Draco looked up to see her eyes and smile wide. Potter held out a hand to him and Draco took it, pulling him up.  
  
"Truce?" he asked and Draco agreed. Weasley added his own hand to be shaken and Hermione watched as the Malfoy's themselves, dark eyed and looking like they had been through a thunderstorm, neared them.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius hissed, "Do you have any idea what you have done!"  
  
"Yes, I chose love." Narcissa eyed her son and the muggleborn witch who had stolen him from her. She took her husbands hand and pulled him away, marching out of the courtyard. When Harry and Ron moved to go after them, Draco stopped them. "They're not worth it."  
  
 **Nine**  
  
The wedding had been a momentous event. Draco had used the money he inherited on his eighteenth birthday to buy a new house for him and Hermione and pay for their wedding after they both turned twenty-one. Hermione had retrieved her parents from Australia and they were relieved to find out Hermione had found love – though her father had had a stern talk with her in regards to this.  
  
On October 25th, Hermione and Draco married, in a large ceremony where Harry and Ron were Draco's groomsmen and Ginny and Luna were Hermione's bridesmaids, After the kiss that sealed them as husband and wife, a cheer went up throughout the whole of Hogwarts castle, where they had agreed to have the wedding. Hermione grinned at her husband. Draco chuckled at his wife.  
  
Many dances and drinks later, Draco found himself out on the bridge with his mother, who had arrived late to the wedding. She alerted Draco to the death of his father a year prior and Draco had simply shrugged. After their relationship became known, his parents had ignored and shunned him. Though they couldn't take his money, his pride was crushed when he heard his father call him a blood traitor whenever they crossed paths.  
  
"Draco, I want to apologise," Narcissa said, sincerely, "I fear I haven't been much of a mother. And I suppose I can accept this… unity." Draco smiled and nodded. It was the closet thing he would get to his mother accepting Hermione.  
  
After the party wound down and they said their goodbyes, Hermione tugged on Draco's tie and whispered, "I love you," as he lowered her to the oversized bed in the hotel they were staying at in France. "I love you too," he whispered back, grinning a little and adding, "Mrs Malfoy."  
  
 **Ten**  
  
 _Nineteen Years Later_  
  
Hermione paced impatiently on the platform, her eleven-year-old son Scorpius sitting on his trunk playing with his owl. Hermione checked her watch again and noticed the train was due to leave in ten minutes. Her husband was late from a business meeting and Hermione had insisted he be there the day his son went to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm here," a voice shouted over the crowd, "I'm here, Hermione!" She turned and spotted him, attired in business clothes. The years had been good to her husband as he still had all his own hair and it was only reseeding a little. "Hey Scorpius, how you feeling?" he asked his son.  
  
"Great… I think. Do you think Calliope will help me settle?" The young boy was referring to his fifteen-year-old sister who was entering her sixth year. "She's gone off with her boyfriend again."  
  
"I'm sure you will be fine," Draco stated. Hermione smiled and noticed another large group nearby. Harry and Ginny and their three children and Ron and Luna with their two. Ron had been all right with her relationship with Draco, which shocked Hermione as he also revealed he felt quite strongly for the strange Ravenclaw girl. "Hey Potter, Weasley," Draco greeted, as they joined them.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, nodding and smiling. The two had become fast friends and their children had grown up together. Draco turned to watch as Hermione fussed over their youngest.  
  
"School bag, jumper… oh I know there's something I'm forgetting!" Hermione said, biting her nails, a nervous habit she had picked up over the years.  
  
"Relax, love," Draco said, pulling her against him. Scorpius was pulling his trunk up onto the luggage cart and his sister soon appeared to show him the ropes. She waved to her parents as she ushered the small boy inside. "He'll be fine." Draco never regretted a single time. Not once. Hermione knew they were destined. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So…. What did you think? Please don't flame if you don't like it. Reviews are enjoyed.


End file.
